


Three times it is not easy to love a Witcher (and the one time it is)

by kseniamayer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: Три раза, когда любить ведьмака — непросто (и один раз, когда всё совсем иначе). | В конце концов, Лютик — всего лишь бард.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 28





	Three times it is not easy to love a Witcher (and the one time it is)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schreibzumlesen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibzumlesen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Three times it is not easy to love a Witcher (and the one time it is)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176787) by [schreibzumlesen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibzumlesen/pseuds/schreibzumlesen). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8982337).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.

**i.**

Геральт упускает момент, когда привыкает к бесконечному потоку монологов, и, как ни поразительно, начинает считать молчание Лютика своеобразным, пусть и не слишком точным, тревожным звоночком. Если притих — значит, что-то произошло.

Чаще всего Геральт быстрее замечает потенциальную угрозу и невольно задается вопросом, действительно ли чувство опасности у Лютика слегка… притуплено. Ведьмак чует страх, а действия барда часто идут вразрез с эмоциями, что поразительно и совершенно нелогично. С другой стороны, он куда необычнее большинства людей, так что Геральт допускает: тот слишком глуп, чтобы оценить возможный риск.

— Я же сказал тебе оставаться с Плотвой, — сквозь зубы бросает ведьмак, когда замечает Лютика, бредущего следом.

— И пропустить все приключения — большие и не очень? Ну уж нет. И не надейся так просто от меня избавиться, Геральт. Тем более что я знаю: втайне ты ценишь мою компанию.

Геральт слышит, как Лютик поскальзывается — дорогу лишь ещё сильнее размыло ночью во время дождя, — но даже не оглядывается.

— Возвращайся. В этот раз я не стану тебя спасать.

— Ты ведь не серьезно. Можно подумать, будто я какая-то мазелька в беде… Эй, Геральт, подожди меня!..

Геральт на мгновение останавливается и разворачивается.

— Ты мне ничем не поможешь. Ты — обуза, так что иди обратно. — И двигается дальше через болото, не дожидаясь ответа Лютика.

…которого и не следует.

**ii.**

Вопреки расхожему мнению, Лютику прекрасно известно о своих многочисленных недостатках. Он ведь не глухой. Он — мастер слов: относится к ним бережно и всегда тщательно выбирает, что сказать. Оскорбления и неочевидные истины глубоко врезаются в память.

Раздражающий, взбалмошный, слабый, приставучий…

Своим отношением Геральт лишь подчеркивает его недостатки, что вызывает унизительные вспышки стыда и оставляет внутри неприятный осадок.

— Как насчет короткого привала? — предлагает Лютик, зная, что Геральт пропустит его слова мимо ушей, но ноги уже отказывают держать — они в пути с самого рассвета. Мышцы изнывают от изнеможения, и Лютик жалеет, что матушка-природа не одарила его более крепким телосложением.

Геральт смотрит на него сверху вниз, хлопает Плотву по шее и приподнимает бровь.

— Ещё слишком рано.

— А для меня — в самый раз, — отвечает Лютик.

Геральт вздыхает, и бард дополняет список недостатков прилагательным «ничтожный» и молча клянется больше не задавать этого вопроса.

**iii.**

Сложно предугадать, когда они встретятся вновь — ведь Геральту нужно выполнять контракты, убивать монстров и спасать людей. А Лютику — лишь писать свои баллады. Геральт появляется в его жизни и снова исчезает, и, когда Лютик мурлычет себе под нос мелодию и снова и снова распевает песни в пустой комнате, ему кажется, что он никогда не знал Геральта по-настоящему.

В конце концов, Лютик — всего лишь бард.

Его стезя — поэзия.

…А не убийство монстров. И чем больше Лютик размышляет о том, насколько странные у них отношения, тем сильнее убеждается: все мечты остаются мечтами — стихи и гиперболы никогда не зайдут дальше его желаний и стремлений.

Тогда бард прекращает петь и отправляется на поиски кого-нибудь с темными волосами и томным взглядом — полную противоположность тому, кто, сам того не зная, владеет его сердцем.

**i.**

Они пересекаются в очередной таверне.

Вот уже несколько недель Геральт идет за Лютиком по пятам. Выслеживает его, но тут же прекращает, когда осознает, чем занимается. Он держится на почтительном расстоянии — ведь он не на охоте. Выжидает удачного момента, возможности исправить совершенные ошибки.

И хотя мысль слушать кошмарные песни и бесконечное нытье в дороге не слишком привлекательна, Геральт признает, что действительно ошибался. Было крайне неразумно с его стороны обвинять Лютика во всех своих несчастьях, и извинение, пожалуй, не повредит.

Как выясняется, тишина не всегда успокаивает.

После того как Лютик завершает выступление и уединяется в углу таверны, Геральт подходит к нему, всё еще пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Лютик, — говорит он, — могу присесть?

Бард отрывается от кружки эля.

— Я… эм. Даже не знаю. А вдруг навлечешь на себя гнев Предназначения? Потому что в таком случае я бы не рисковал и заговаривать со мной.

Как и ожидалось, ничто не дастся легко.

— Извини. — Но Геральт готов заслужить его прощение.

Лютик пристально смотрит на него.

— Что ж… хорошо. Смею предположить, тебе уже пора на охоту или к тому, кто согреет твою постель, так что любезно дам уйти с миром, — он указывает на дверь.

— Я… — начинает Геральт и, не дождавшись приглашения Лютика, усаживается. — Я не хотел ранить тебя.

— Ничего. Извинения принимаются — невелика беда. Теперь Белый Волк может возвращаться к своим делам. — Бард улыбается — вымученно, как кажется Геральту.

— Я буду прав, если скажу, что мы не друзья? — Задавать этот вопрос непросто, и если Геральт понял всё не так, то катастрофы не избежать.

Лютик молчит.

— Я не считаю тебя другом, — продолжает Геральт. Лютик же утыкается в кружку с элем. Ведьмак решается на смелую просьбу в тот самый момент, когда бард поднимается и отступает назад. Геральт притягивает его за запястье, пытаясь остановить и не дать уйти, и осторожно берет за руку. — Я думал… Мы могли бы…

— Могли бы?.. — Лютик смотрит на их сцепленные руки и… Чёрт. Всё-таки прогадал.

Геральт отпускает руку Лютика, а тот ни с того ни сего начинает смеяться.

— Немыслимо… Ох, Геральт. Тебе хватает наглости просить меня об этом только _сейчас_? _Спустя столько лет?!_ После всех тех раз, когда я буквально воспевал каждую черту твоего лица и изгиб тела? Просто… поразительно.

— Извини…

— То-то же.

Геральт опускает взгляд на стол. Он не хотел терять ещё одного дорогого человека в своей жизни — не таким образом.

— Пожалуй, я пойду.

Лютик кивает.

— Полностью согласен — пойдем. А после я надеюсь на извинение получше, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Несколько секунд Геральт искренне недоумевает, на что намекает бард, а затем на него накатывает осознание. Становится легче дышать, будто повеяло летним воздухом. А ведь правда — все эти песни…

Вот зараза.

***

— Боюсь, слова мне не слишком даются, — позднее говорит Геральт, когда они, выбившиеся из сил, лежат в кровати.

— Для этого у тебя есть я, — отвечает Лютик, не открывая глаз.

— Хм. — Геральт целует его в висок.

— Но языком ты владеешь прекрасно, что тоже немаловажно, — добавляет Лютик и по-кошачьи тянется.

— Вижу, ты доволен.

— Ещё бы. У нас обоих много талантов.

— Хм-м. — И недостатков, и страхов. Но Геральт хочет забыть о них хотя бы на одну ночь. — Пожалуй, да.


End file.
